This invention relates to an engine pre-oiler and more particularly to an improved engine pre-oiler.
Many types of engine pre-oilers have been previously provided in an attempt to pre-oil certain moving parts of an engine prior to the engine being adequately oiled or lubricated by the engine lubrication system. The prior art devices suffer from many disadvantages. One disadvantage of certain prior art engine pre-oilers is that they do not adequately lubricate the engine. Yet another disadvantage of the prior art pre-oilers is that they are extremely complicated and cumbersome. Still another disadvantage of the prior art pre-oilers is that they do not have sufficient safeties associated therewith to prevent damage to the engine should the pre-oiler improperly function. Yet another disadvantage of the prior art pre-oilers is that they are extremely costly.
It is therefore a principal object of the invention to provide an improved engine pre-oiler.
A further object of the invention is to provide an engine pre-oiler which provides sufficient lubrication to the engine.
Still another object of the invention is to provide an engine pre-oiler which utilizes air pressure to force oil to moving parts of the engine prior to the engine being started.
Still another object of the invention is to provide an engine pre-oiler which includes safeties associated therewith to prevent damage to the engine should the pre-oiler fail for some unexplained reason.
Still another object of the invention is to provide an engine pre-oiler which is relatively simple and which may be installed on existing trucks.
Another object of this pre-oiler is to provide warm oil to the engine prior to cranking to aid in cold weather start-up.
Yet another object of the invention is to provide an engine pre-oiler which is economical of manufacture and durable in use.
These and other objects will be apparent to those skilled in the art.